


Just Been Waiting

by Hadlathneth



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadlathneth/pseuds/Hadlathneth
Summary: Gdy Watson wreszcie zdołał dotrzeć na herbatkę z rodzicami Mary, ta okazała się kompletną porażką.Translated from "Just Been Waiting" by lavvyan





	Just Been Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Been Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123326) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



Gdy Watson wreszcie zdołał dotrzeć na herbatkę z rodzicami Mary, ta okazała się kompletną porażką. Pan Morstan nie omieszkał wyrazić swojej dezaprobaty w kwestii udziału w wojnie tylko po to, by pomagać rannym, zamiast strzelać do wroga, natomiast pani Morstan bezustannie wspominała pierwszego narzeczonego Mary („Biedny Ronald Dunbar, świeć Panie nad jego duszą!"), który najwyraźniej był nie tylko o wiele przystojniejszy, ale również bardziej inteligentny i finansowo niezależny, niż John kiedykolwiek mógłby zamarzyć. I chociaż żadne z nich nawet o tym nie napomknęło, wymiana spojrzeń, która zaszła pomiędzy nimi, gdy tylko Watson pojawił się w drzwiach, wyjątkowo jasno świadczyła o tym, że kulejący zięć nie jest w ich rodzinie mile widziany. Popołudnie upłynęło wśród sztucznych uśmiechów i niezręcznej ciszy, a napięcie rosło, dopóki nie zawisło nad ich stolikiem niczym ciężkie, mokre płótno - przytłaczające i nieprzyjemne.

Ostatni raz opuszczenie jakiegokolwiek pomieszczenia sprawiło Watsonowi równie wielką radość, gdy jeden z eksperymentów Holmesa przyprawił Gladstone'a o biegunkę.

Co prawda Mary potrafiła być tak uparta, że jedno niefortunne spotkanie nie stanowiło dla ich związku jednoznacznego wyroku śmierci, jednak John nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie na tyle egoizmu, by patrzeć, jak narzeczona przez niego cierpi.

\- Kocham cię, - mówił jej delikatnie - ale nie chcę wchodzić pomiędzy ciebie a twoich rodziców.

\- Nie będziesz. - Jej usta zaciskały się w wąską linię, podbródek unosił wysoko i serce Johna na moment przyspieszało, gdy przypominał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie: widział ją wówczas przemoczoną do cna przez deszcz, z oczami błyszczącymi rozbawieniem nad swoim własnym, opłakanym stanem. Pewność siebie zawsze go pociągała. - Przyjmą cię z otwartymi ramionami, gdy tylko lepiej cię poznają, zobaczysz.

Jednak choćby nie wiadomo jak usilnie Mary starała się zmusić świat do współpracy, ten nie zawsze był do niej skłonny. John doświadczył tego na własnej skórze przez nogę, która nie zawsze była mu posłuszna i gorączkę, która nigdy tak po prostu nie odpuszczała. Pomiędzy układaniem swoich praktyk w Cavendish Place a przygotowaniami Mary do porzucenia pracy guwernantki u Pani Forrester, nie widywali się już prawie wcale. Z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem jej uśmiech pojawiał się coraz rzadziej, zdawał się bardziej zmęczony, choć nigdy nie utracił szczerości. Spędzili jeszcze dwa popołudnia z rodzicami Mary, jednak oba okazały się równie wyczerpujące, co poprzednie. Watson marzył już tylko o tym, by porozmawiać z kimś o zaistniałej sytuacji, jednak gdyby nawet Holmes okazał się na tyle współczujący, by wyświadczyć mu tę przysługę, John nie mógł być w stu procentach pewien, czy to właśnie detektyw nie jest źródłem jego niewytłumaczalnych problemów z państwem Morstan.

Zaistniały stan nieustającej cichej wojny nie mógł trwać długo, John nie był więc ani trochę zaskoczony, gdy stojąc w ciemnym holu, mającym jeszcze niedawno być częścią ich wspólnego domu, Mary zwróciła mu pierścionek. Zawiedziony - jak najbardziej, jednak nie zaskoczony.

\- Moi rodzice wyjeżdżają na wieś - oznajmiła ze zmęczeniem. - Matka zachorowała na zapalenie mózgu i... choć ich zachowanie względem ciebie było odrażające, wciąż jestem ich córką.

\- Oczywiście, musisz zadbać o matkę - odparł i nawet jeśli jego głos nieznacznie zadrżał, Mary zdecydowała się to przemilczeć. W końcu obydwoje marzyli o lepszym życiu. - Rozumiem to doskonale.

Uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem. - Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Chciałabym... Ach, ale jeszcze nikt nigdy nie osiągnął niczego wyłącznie dzięki chęciom. - Pocałunek, którym go obdarzyła, był delikatny, pełen miłości i dewastujący swoim nieuchronnym końcem. Schował pierścionek w dłoni, zaciśniętej bezradnie w pięść.

To prawda, nikt nie osiągnął jeszcze niczego wyłącznie dzięki chęciom.

\- Nie chcę niczego, poza twoim szczęściem, Mary - odparł, gdy wreszcie się odsunęła, uśmiechając się z równym przygnębieniem, co ona.

Skłoniła głowę, ściskając jego dłoń. - Żegnaj, John.

A potem zniknęła - z jego domu i z jego życia, nie mając już więcej powrócić. Watson spojrzał ostatni raz na trzymany wciąż w dłoni pierścionek, starając się ocenić jego wartość. Nie, chociaż został mu zwrócony, nie mógł go oddać, dlatego wrzucił go wgłąb szuflady - tuż obok książeczki czekowej, z której wyciągnął w zamian dwa pięciofuntowe banknoty i rozpoczął przygotowania do wyjścia, by ciszę pustych pokoi zamienić na śmiech i gwizdy rozpitego tłumu.

Nie zadzwonił po Holmesa. Nie mógłby znieść świadomości, że ten kontaktował się z rodzicami Mary. Nie dziś. Jego serce było już wystarczająco złamane, a myśl, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógłby okazać się źródłem całego tego nieszczęścia, zniszczyłoby je już doszczętnie. Najbezpieczniej było więc wierzyć, że to nieprawda. Najbezpieczniej było w ogóle o tym nie myśleć.

~~~

Koniec końców to Holmes odnalazł jego.

\- Widzę, że wygrywasz - zauważył łagodnie, odciągając Johna od stolika, przy którym rozgrywano właśnie Baccarata.

\- Tak. - Dobra passa nie opuszczała Watsona przez ostatnie dni; w jego kieszeni znajdowało się już czterdzieści osiem funtów i drobne, co nie zadowalało go jednak w zupełności. Dodatkowo angielski Holmesa brzmiał w jego uszach nieprzyjemnie obco po tylu godzinach spędzonych niemal wyłącznie wśród francuskiego i niemieckiego, bez namysłu odsunął się więc od detektywa, po czym zatoczył i z pewnością by upadł, gdyby przyjaciel nie chwycił go ponownie. Dla odmiany spróbował więc zmiażdżyć go spojrzeniem, Holmes zdawał się jednak tym zupełnie nieporuszony.

\- Nie goliłeś się od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin - detektyw zauważył mimochodem, zupełnie jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. Jego palce wbiły się w ramię Watsona, gdy lawirował z nim pomiędzy gęstniejącym tłumem. - Nie zmieniałeś też ubrań. To zupełnie do ciebie niepodobne, staruszku.

\- Nie byłem w nastroju. - John wolał nie pytać, skąd Holmes wziął się w najbardziej obskurnej norze w Clerkenwell. Jakąkolwiek uzyskałby odpowiedź, wywołałaby ona więcej innych, bardziej dogłębnych pytań, niż chciałby teraz usłyszeć - szczególnie zważywszy na fakt, że sam nie do końca wiedział, kiedy ani w jaki sposób się tu znalazł. Być może, jeśli będzie odpowiadał krótko i zwięźle, Holmes trochę się nad nim ulituje.

Detektywowi jednak obca była litość.

\- To akurat jest dość oczywiste. Czy natomiast panna Morstan zdaje sobie sprawę z twojego jakże jawnego lekceważenia własnej godności?

Watson z trudem przełknął ślinę - nie tylko dlatego, że w ostatnim czasie zdecydowanie zbyt mało jadł, a zbyt dużo pił, by jego żołądek zareagował na to obojętnie. Przedzierając się przez tłum, otarł się o czyjeś ramię i mimo rzuconych przeprosin, został obdarowany wiązką niemieckich inwektyw, brzmiących jak paskudna odmiana krztuśca. Holmes otworzył drzwi - kiedy tak właściwie do nich dotarli? - i wytoczyli się na zewnątrz, kąsani przez mroźny, grudniowy wiatr. Spośród wszystkich gazowych latarni działały tylko nieliczne, dlatego ulica tonęła w mroku, a gdy Watson spojrzał w niebo, para, w którą zamieniał się jego oddech, przesłoniła mu widok nawet na nieliczne gwiazdy. Rwący ból w nodze odezwał się gwałtownie, zwiastując deszcz lub, co gorsza, deszcz ze śniegiem.

\- Moja laska... - zaczął, jednak przerwał, gdy tylko znajomy przedmiot zaciążył w jego dłoni. - Gdzie...?

\- The Old Bull and Bush - rzucił w odpowiedzi Holmes, ciągnąc go w stronę najbliższej dorożki, czekającej po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. - Stajesz się coraz lepszy w zacieraniu śladów; nie było łatwo cię odszukać.

Wyraz twarzy detektywa dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że nadszedł czas na wyjaśnienia, jednak w tym samym momencie John zaczął odczuwać nieprzyjemne mdłości, połączone z tępym bólem, który entuzjastycznie umiejscowił się pomiędzy jego skrońmi, zdał się więc na niechęć Holmesa do zadawania pytań pokroju „Co, u diabła, sobie myślałeś?" i wdrapał się do kabiny tylko po to, by z niejaką ulgą oprzeć czoło o jej chłodną ścianę.

\- Baker Street - półświadomie zarejestrował adres podany woźnicy, jednak zupełnie nie zaprotestował, gdy bryczka ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku. Dom na Cavendish Place miał swój urok, jednak znane mu miejsce niosło ze sobą pewne ukojenie. Zupełnie jak milczący Holmes tuż przy jego boku, którego ciepło czuł nawet przez warstwę ubrań. Watson odetchnął powoli, starając się oczyścić umysł, po czym ledwie powstrzymał śmiech na myśl o Sherlocku Holmesie, niezależnym detektywie-konsultancie i zapatrzonym w siebie szaleńcu, który w tym momencie kojarzył mu się właśnie z ukojeniem. Ostatnimi czasy zaczynał poddawać swoją stabilność psychiczną pewnym wątpliwościom.

\- Mary odeszła - wyznał w końcu, ponieważ Holmes z nieznanych przyczyn nie tylko przemierzył za nim pół Londynu, ale nawet ocalił jego laskę. Mógł odwdzięczyć mu się swoimi czterdziestoma ośmioma funtami i trzypensówkami, wiedział jednak doskonale, że detektyw o wiele bardziej, niż pieniądze, ceni sobie wiedzę.

Powodowany zaskoczeniem czy też niepokojem, Holmes zesztywniał niespodziewanie na swoim miejscu. Pytanie, czy rozmawiał z rodzicami Mary, zawisło niewypowiedziane w powietrzu, jednak Watson ponownie je odrzucił. Nie chciał wiedzieć. _Nie mógł_ wiedzieć, jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Przykro mi - w głosie Holmesa dało się wyczuć prawdziwy żal, bo choć oszukiwać, przekupywać i manipulować ludźmi na wszelakie inne sposoby potrafił doskonale, kłamał wyjątkowo sporadycznie - a zwłaszcza już, gdy jego rozmówcą był Watson. Owszem, zdarzyło mu się to kilka razy, nigdy jednak nie potrafił wypaść dostatecznie przekonująco.

John zaledwie skinął głową, bo głos na moment zupełnie odebrała mu gula, formująca się właśnie w jego gardle. Gdyby Holmes jakkolwiek kontaktował się z rodzicami Mary, przyznałby to wprost, rzucił wymijającą uwagę lub zupełnie zmienił temat. Świadomość, że wciąż może nazywać go przyjacielem, przyniosła Watsonowi niewyobrażalną ulgę.

Gdy dotarli na Baker Street, detektyw z zaskakującą troską wyprowadził go z dorożki, niemalże zagnał do mieszkania, po czym zmusił do wypicia ilości wody, która bez wątpienia utopiłaby dużego konia. Watson został pozostawiony samemu sobie dopiero, kiedy leżał już bezpiecznie na kanapie, opatulony w kołdrę aż pod sam nos i do reszty ogłupiony przez tak niespodziewaną zamianę ról. Niestety, dogłębniejsze rozważenie problemu musiał przełożyć na inny termin, ponieważ pokój zaczynał wirować coraz szybciej, niczym statek na wzburzonym morzu, a piekielne dudnienie w uszach wcale nie ułatwiało sprawy.

Zdawało mu się jeszcze, że usłyszał, jak Holmes życzy mu dobrej nocy, jednak zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć, zmęczenie podstępnie wzięło nad nim górę.

Zasnął.

~~~

Następnych kilka dni upłynęło w nieustającym biegu. Już pierwszego ranka, pomimo paskudnego bólu głowy i nieodłącznych nudności, nim Watson zdołał się spostrzec, został zaciągnięty do Scotland Yardu, by osobiście doświadczyć niezwykłych wyników ostatniego śledztwa Holmesa, a już w chwilę później okazało się, że detektyw nie jest w stanie rozwiązać ani jednej sprawy na własną rękę, nie wspominając nawet o spędzeniu samotnie choć godziny. Ramię w ramię przemierzali Londyn w poszukiwaniu wskazówek tak długo, aż ból w nodze Watsona nie odzywał się ze wzmożoną siłą, a policzki Holmesa nie czerwieniły od przeszywającego chłodu. Obiadowali w The Royale, u Goldiniego i u Simpsona. W teatrze Old Vic zobaczyli szekspirowską _Burzę_ , a w wędrownym cyrku natrafili na parę najdziwniejszych klaunów, jakich John miał kiedykolwiek okazję ujrzeć. Dzielili dorożki, przedziały w pociągach, a przy jednej, pamiętnej okazji - nawet szafę, tak długo, aż Watson zaczął czuć zawroty głowy od trwającej coraz dłużej bliskości.

W swoich najlepszych dniach Holmes stawał się czystą siłą natury, narkotykiem tak silnym, że potrafił uzależnić człowieka już od pierwszej dawki, jeśli ten zdołał przetrwać szok upojenia intensywnego i chaotycznego, nieporównywalnego do niczego innego na świecie. Watson spędził lata, walcząc z tym nałogiem i nieustannie wmawiając sobie, że pociąga go adrenalina, a nie sam Holmes; nie jego szybkie uśmiechy i błyskotliwe poczucie humoru, nie to, jak ryzykował swoje życie dla żebraków i pomywaczek, jeśli tylko uznał ich sprawę za wystarczająco godną uwagi.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego detektyw wybrał właśnie jego, jednak w swoich najczarniejszych godzinach gotów był przyznać, że naprawdę cenił sobie łączące ich przyjaźń i partnerstwo. Lubił, gdy mu ufano. Lubił też czuć się potrzebnym. Holmes traktował go z dziecięcą wręcz zaborczością i choć ta niejednokrotnie potrafiła być równie satysfakcjonująca, co irytująca, Watson nie zamieniłby ich relacji na inną za żadne skarby świata.

No dobrze, może wcześniej rozważyłby jeszcze tylko kilka detali.

\- Mam pacjentów, Holmes - powtórzył po raz trzeci, przyglądając się, jak mężczyzna przykleja do lewego policzka wyjątkowo przekonującą sztuczną bliznę. - Czynsz za Cavendish Place sam się nie zapłaci.

\- Nie przesadzaj, Watsonie. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni nie wydałeś więcej, niż trzy funty. Czynsz jest teraz bezpieczniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek był przy twojej książeczce czekowej. - Detektyw zmarszczył nos, upychając dwa identyczne kawałki żywicy w nozdrza, by powiększyć ich rozmiar. - Jeśli natomiast nawet to nie pomoże, przypuszczam, że za odpowiednią zachętą Niania może przyjąć cię ponownie pod swój dach - obojętny ton, z jakim to wypowiedział, nie powstrzymał Johna od przewrócenia oczami. - To jednak byłoby z kolei okropnym zniechęceniem dla mnie. Dodatkowe pomieszczenie stanowi wyjątkowo praktyczną graciarnię.

John celowo nie spojrzał nawet w stronę swojego dawnego pokoju, gdzie wszelkiej maści papiery i inne szpargały masowo rozkwitały nie tylko na wszystkich dostępnych, ale również na kilku niedostępnych powierzchniach.

\- O nic się nie martw, staruszku - obojętność w jego głosie dorównywała tej, którą przed chwilą zaprezentował Holmes. - Zadomowiłem się już na Cavendish Place, a Gladstone pokochał panią Arviston. Twoja graciarnia jest najzupełniej bezpieczna.

Kłamał, oczywiście. Spośród ostatnich dziesięciu nocy, sześć spędził na starej kanapie i zapewniły mu one o wiele większe wytchnienie, niż pozostałe cztery. Choć Gladstone rzeczywiście rozkwitł pod opieką gosposi, Cavendish Place było zbyt ciche, zbyt schludne. Zionęło brakiem osobowości. Pozostawiony swojej własnej pomysłowości, Watson nie wiedziałby, jak wykorzystać cały ten wolny czas, starając się jednocześnie nie myśleć o Mary. Zawsze o Mary. _Tylko_ o Mary.

Dłonie Holmesa zamarły niemal niezauważalnie na ułamek sekundy, zanim detektyw wrócił do przeobrażania się w nieznajomego.

\- Świetnie - odparł, pociągając nosem. - Świetnie.

John łypnął na niego. Ten ton brzmiał... dziwnie. Mimo to wyraz twarzy Holmesa nie uległ nawet najdrobniejszej zmianie, zrezygnował więc z drążenia tematu.

\- Tak więc... - zaczął, sięgając po puszkę wypełnioną po brzegi gęstą, grudkowatą pastą o naprawdę ohydnym, czarnobrązowym odcieniu, by przyjrzeć się jej uważnie. - Obawiam się, że dziś będziesz musiał iść sam.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział ze spokojem detektyw, sięgając po obiekt zainteresowania Watsona, by przy pomocy jego zawartości przyciemnić kilka zębów. - Masz ważniejsze zajęcia. Rozumiem.

Jego niespodziewane, niemal radosne przytakiwanie na wszystko nagle przestało być aż tak przekonujące. John zerknął na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Rozumiesz? - zapytał z pewnym powątpiewaniem.

\- Oczywiście - powtórzył Holmes, szczerząc się do niego obcym uśmiechem i klepiąc go po ramieniu. Blizna na jego policzku przekrzywiła się przerażająco. - Jesteś doktorem, Watsonie. Zajmujesz się chorymi ludźmi.

\- Jak najbardziej - głos Johna zaczął brzmieć podejrzliwie. Zbyt wiele razy dał się wciągnąć w tego typu sprzeczki, by nie zauważyć, że właśnie zbliżała się kolejna. Holmes zamruczał z zadowoleniem.

\- Wyśmienicie! To doskonale o tobie świadczy.

Właśnie w tym momencie umysł Watsona zaczął bić na alarm - ostatnią opcją bezpiecznego wybrnięcia z sytuacji była jak najszybsza ewakuacja. - W takim razie powodzenia. - Ruszył w stronę drzwi i już, już dosięgał klamki, gdy detektyw odezwał się ponownie.

\- Och, swoją drogą! Chciałbym umówić się na wizytę jutro rano. Choć może raczej na południe, jeśli jesteś zbyt zajęty, nie ukrywam jednak, że wolałbym raczej wcześniejsze spotkanie.

John westchnął, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela.

\- Dlaczego?

Holmes machnął lekceważąco ręką - zupełnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć „To nic takiego, stary kogucie, zaledwie drobiazg". - To nic takiego, stary kogucie, zaledwie drobiazg. -

Watson przewrócił oczyma, jednak detektyw kontynuował: - Lord Holburn jest znany ze swojej dalekowzroczności. Zatrudnił co najmniej pięciu ludzi, może nawet więcej, by przechwycili każdego, kto zechciałby udaremnić jego ślub z nieszczęsną panną Wood. Patrząc na to, że zostawiasz mnie dziś samego...

\- Holmes - bezskutecznie spróbował przerwać John.

\- ...przewiduję przynajmniej dwie złamane kości, pęknięcie szczęki i prawdopodobnie sporo wielorakich skaleczeń. Ale proszę, nie obwiniaj się, jeśli nie wrócę! Jestem całkowicie pewien, że guzki pani Haversham podziękują ci za twoją obecność w Londynie.

\- Jesteś Diabłem - zauważył Watson z najszczerszym podziwem.

\- Kupię ci jabłko na lunch - Holmes puścił do niego oczko i John roześmiał się ponuro. On nie był Ewą, a Baker Street nie stanowiło Raju, jeśli jednak to Holmes oferował mu zakazany owoc, przyjmował go bez wahania. Podążanie za przyjacielem na każde jego skinienie sprawiało, że często kwestionował swoje zdrowie psychiczne.

A mimo to, gdy godzinę później wychodzili na ulicę - detektyw nierozpoznawalny dla nikogo, może za wyjątkiem własnego brata - Watson kroczył u jego boku.

Bo i gdzie indziej miałby teraz być?

~~~

Dalekowzroczność Lorda Holburna okazała się rzeczywiście niezwykła. Udało mu się rozpocząć najdziwniejszą grę w kotka i myszkę, jaka kiedykolwiek zaszła pomiędzy niezależnym detektywem-konsultantem a jego ofiarą. Wraz z upływem tygodnia, kamuflaż Holmesa stawał się coraz bardziej rozbuchany, pozostawiając Watsonowi możliwość biernej obserwacji (raz z rozbawieniem, raz z zachwytem) przemian przyjaciela to w duchownego, to w barczystego marynarza, żebraka, lorda czy nawet w uczestnika karnawału.

\- Nie - stwierdził stanowczo Watson tonem bez wątpienia ucinającym wszelką dyskusję, mierząc jednocześnie krytycznym spojrzeniem kolorową suknię, prezentowaną mu właśnie przez Holmesa. - Zabrałeś ją Florze? - Głowa już zaczynała go boleć, choć nie było nawet szóstej rano. Z tęsknotą pomyślał o łóżku, przeklinając w myślach wiadomych znajomych wraz z ich maniacką energią i brakiem respektu dla potrzeby solidnego wypoczynku.

Holmes pociągnął nosem. - Doprawdy, Watsonie, jesteś niemożliwy.

\- Wie, że ją zabrałeś? - Choć detektyw stanowił dla Flory zarówno źródło rozrywki, jak i okazjonalnego dochodu, John nie sądził, by kobieta z entuzjazmem przyjęła kradzież jej własności.

\- Jeśli Lord Holburn chce doprowadzić swoje plany do skutku, musi poślubić pannę Wood właśnie dzisiaj. - Zdawało się, że Holmes nawet nie dosłyszał pytania, beztrosko przerzucając suknię przez oparcie kanapy i rozpinając guziki koszuli. - Kaplica będzie doskonale chroniona, ale jego najemnicy z pewnością nie zwrócą uwagi na zwykłą wieśniaczkę.

\- Co podarowałeś jej w zamian? - Watson nie zamierzał dać za wygraną, krzyżując ręce na piersi i piorunując przyjaciela spojrzeniem. - Mój płaszcz nie jest teraz czyszczony, mam rację?

\- Florze nie przeszkadzają plamy - rzucił zupełnie nieprzejęty sytuacją detektyw, zdejmując z siebie koszulę. Tuż przy jego lewym obojczyku od jasnej skóry odcinał się stary siniak, a bladoczerwona szrama przecinała prawą stronę klatki piersiowej. Watson odwrócił wzrok.

Jego spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę kominka, zatrzymując się na płonących wesoło kłodach... Tknięty niespodziewanym impulsem, chwycił suknię, bez namysłu wrzucając ją w ogień. Holmes zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć w proteście, jednak płomienie wgryzły się w materiał, a pomieszczenie zaczął wypełniać gryzący, ciemny dym. Dosięgnięcie do okien i otworzenie ich na całą oścież, zajęło im zaledwie kilka sekund. Rześkie, poranne powietrze wypełniło pomieszczenie. Watson zaczerpnął głęboki oddech i wzdrygnął się lekko. Tuż za nim Holmes zrobił to samo. Jego nagi tors szybko pokrywał się gęsią skórką.

\- Niania nie będzie z ciebie zadowolona - zauważył łagodnie detektyw.

\- Powiem jej, że to wynik jednego z twoich eksperymentów - odparował John, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Obydwaj wiedzieli, że tego nie zrobi. Przez chwilę przyglądali się uśpionemu miastu, ulicom wciąż jeszcze pustym, oświetlonym gazowymi latarniami. W chłodnym powietrzu ich oddech zamieniał się w białe obłoczki.

\- Cóż - westchnął w końcu Holmes. - Skoro pozbawiłeś mnie sukni, będącej nieodłączną częścią mojego przebiegłego planu, będziesz zmuszony mi asystować.

\- Obawiam się, że faktycznie będę zmuszony. - Już gdy przyjaciel obudził go tego ranka, Watson zdał sobie sprawę, że przyjdzie mu dziś posłużyć się przemocą (niestety, mimo jego najszczerszych chęci, nie skierowaną w stronę Holmesa), więc jeśli miał stawiać czoła przynajmniej pięciu zbirom, spragnionemu władzy parowi oraz skorumpowanemu księdzu, równie dobrze mógł to zrobić oszczędzając sobie widoku detektywa w sukni. I, choć nie mógł być tego w stu procentach pewien, podejrzewał, że sam Holmes nigdy nie zamierzał jej ubierać, a wyłącznie podstępem nakłonić go do współpracy (bo przecież brońcie wszyscy święci, żeby najzwyczajniej w świecie poprosił go o pomoc!).

Detektyw poklepał go po ramieniu, posyłając mu przebiegły uśmiech - zupełnie, jakby doskonale znał myśli Johna, co, zasadniczo, było dosyć prawdopodobne - zanim sięgnął po rzuconą w kąt koszulę. Wzrok Watsona przez moment jeszcze pochłaniał widok mięśni, poruszających się pod bladą skórą pleców Holmesa, dopóki biała tkanina nie przykryła ich ostatecznie. Czy aby na pewno nie były to pierwsze oznaki szaleństwa?

Niespodziewanie mężczyzna mruknął coś do siebie, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej papierową torebkę, po czym rzucił ją Watsonowi.

\- Hambugsy - odparł pod naporem pytającego spojrzenia. - Wiem, jak uwielbiasz niszczyć sobie zęby.

Szaleństwo, zdecydowanie. Było ono jedynym wytłumaczeniem na dziwną reakcję jego serca, które niespodziewanie zaczęło tłuc się gwałtownie w piersi. Szaleństwo lub nieznane mu dotąd fizyczne schorzenie - w innym wypadku Holmes przynoszący słodycze z pewnością nie podziałałby nań w ten sposób.

\- Dziękuję - wychrypiał, choć to z pewnością umknęło już uszom detektywa, który zdążył zniknąć w czeluściach swojej sypialni.

Każdy cukierek został zapakowany oddzielnie, dzięki czemu nie posklejały się ze sobą, wciąż jednak rozgrzane były ciepłem ciała Holmesa. Włożył jednego do ust i choć smakował nie jabłkiem, a miętą, Watson odniósł niepokojące wrażenie, że próbuje czegoś zakazanego. Czegoś, za co przyjdzie mu zapłacić w przyszłości spokojem własnego umysłu.

\- Jesteś głupcem - szepnął do siebie, jednak, jak za każdym poprzednim razem, tak i teraz nie zmieniło to absolutnie niczego.

~~~

Diabelny Lord Holburn zatrudnił, jak się okazało, siedmiu ludzi - a każdy z nich wart był swojej stawki. Wśród licznych uzyskanych obrażeń Watson mógłby wyliczyć uderzenie w głowę, po którym w jego uszach odezwały się dzwony, cios w słabszą nogę, który sprawił, że w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, a na dokładkę pewność, że niemal złamał kręgosłup, gdy para zbirów wyrzuciła go przez drzwi kaplicy.

Nic jednak nie mogło równać się z paraliżującym przerażeniem, które zawładnęło nim niemal do reszty, na widok upadającego Holmesa i wściekle czerwonej plamy krwi, rozlewającej się z boku jego koszuli. Niemy krzyk wydobył się z jego piersi, gdy wyrwał się dwóm przytrzymującym go mężczyznom, jednocześnie silnym uderzeniem laski posyłając jednego z nich na posadzkę, by w chwilę później ciosem w tchawicę znokautować drugiego, zupełnie oszołomionego przez nagły obrót wydarzeń. W ten sposób pozbywszy się napastników, odwrócił się w stronę człowieka żądnego krwi Sherlocka Holmesa.

Lord Holburn, przystrojony w elegancki ślubny garnitur, górował nad detektywem, przykładając miecz do jego gardła. Uśmiech wkradający się na jego twarz był lodowato zimny, w oczach tliła się żądza mordu i wykalkulowane szaleństwo, właściwe ludziom zdolnym pokonać każdą przeszkodę na drodze do osiągnięcia celu. Przeszkodę, którą w tym momencie stanowił właśnie Holmes.

Nie było najmniejszej szansy na to, że Watson zdąży dosięgnąć go, zanim ostrze przetnie gardło detektywa.

Holmes, mimo spokoju malującego się na pobladłej twarzy, również zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jego spojrzenie zdradzało ubolewanie, nieme przeprosiny za przeliczenie się. Za to, że dzień dzisiejszy okaże się dniem, w którym ktoś wreszcie okaże się od niego lepszy - i prawdopodobnie lepszy również od Watsona.

Właśnie wtedy naruszona już od jakiegoś czasu zapora w umyśle Johna pękła, uwalniając tysiące przytłaczających uczuć. Wyparcie, cierpienie i niepohamowany gniew wypchnęły ostatnią racjonalną myśl. Cała jego rodzina dawno zmarła, narzeczona odeszła, nawet własny pies niemal go już nie poznawał. _Nie mógł_ pozwolić, by jego przyjaciel zginął na brudnej posadzce kaplicy z rąk kogoś, kto postanowił żyć ponad prawem.

Jego laska stanowiła koszmarny pocisk, jednak Watson rzucił nią, używając całej siły, jaką posiadał, a ta majestatycznym łukiem przecięła odległość dzielącą go od lorda, uderzając go metalową rączką w sam środek czoła.

Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię niczym ścięte drzewo.

Na kilka sekund w kaplicy zapanowała ogłuszająca cisza. Zamilkli wszyscy - spętana, zakneblowana panna młoda, opłacony ksiądz, dwaj pachołkowie, nawet Holmes; każdy spoglądał na nieprzytomnego - czy może nawet martwego (John nawet nie mrugnąłby okiem na tę wiadomość) - mężczyznę na posadzce.

I wtedy detektyw wybuchnął śmiechem - zdawałoby się, że łamiąc tym samym rzucone na kaplicę zaklęcie. Najemnicy rzucili się do ucieczki, tuż za nimi podążył ksiądz. Panna młoda upadła na podłogę, a Watson bez namysłu ruszył w stronę przyjaciela, by sprawdzić, jak poważnie został raniony. Ledwie zdołał dotknąć koszuli Homlesa, gdy ciężka, ciepła dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

\- Dobra robota, staruszku. - Detektyw zdawał się szukać odpowiednich słów, jednak szczere komplementowanie nigdy nie szło mu zbyt dobrze, powtórzył więc tylko: - Naprawdę dobra robota.

Watson nie potrafił opanować niewielkiego, zadowolonego uśmiechu, który powiększył się jedynie, gdy na własne oczy przekonał się, że rana na boku Holmesa nie jest ani głęboka, ani poważna.

\- Łut szczęścia - sprzeciwił się bez tchu, nie do końca pewien, czy mówi w tym momencie o swoim rzucie, czy o obrażeniach Holmesa.

\- Umiejętność.

Uśmiechali się do siebie głupio, dopóki panna Wood nie straciła cierpliwości, wydając stłumiony rozkaz, by rozcięli jej więzy.

~~~

Naturalnie, Holmes natychmiast rzucił ich w wir następnej, równie zawiłej sprawy, na którą złożyło się morderstwo, koń i zatrute curry, i którą wyłożył przed Watsonem już podczas wspólnego śniadania.

John chciał przystać na propozycję kolejnego wspólnego śledztwa, naprawdę - chociażby nawet dlatego, że w ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni myśl o powrocie do pustego domu nie stała się nawet odrobinę bardziej zachęcająca, a Holmes, bez względu na to, jak dobrze by nie udawał, zwyczajnie nie radził sobie z samotnością, był jednak zbyt zmęczony. Po trzech tygodniach bycia zaciąganym w każde możliwe miejsce, na każdą możliwą sprawę, by za wszelką cenę skupić jego uwagę na czymś innym, niż własnym nieszczęściu, czuł, jak wycieńczenie przenika go do szpiku kości. Potrzebował chwili wytchnienia.

\- Holmes - przerwał monolog o wyścigach konnych, przeplatany sugestywnymi uwagami, z których jasno wynikało, że Watson powinien uważać się za prawdziwego szczęściarza, skoro nigdy nie zdecydował się na związaną z nimi formę hazardu. - Nie uważasz, że już wystarczy?

Detektyw posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, po czym odchylił się na swoim krześle, unosząc brwi. - O czym mówisz?

\- Dobrze wiem, co robisz, ale... - Watson rozejrzał się bezradnie po pokoju, bezskutecznie starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, by wyrazić swoją wdzięczność. - Ale chociaż naprawdę podziwiam twoje oddanie, musisz przestać.

Ku jego wielkiej konsternacji, efekt, jaki wywołał tym prostym zdaniem na przyjacielu, okazał się zupełnie inny, niż oczekiwał. Holmes gwałtownie pobladł, opuszczając wzrok na pozostałości swojego śniadania.

\- To nie tak, że nie doceniam twoich starań - wyjaśnienia same cisnęły się na usta Watsona. - Jestem już po prostu zmęczony - nawet dla własnych uszu nie brzmiał w tym momencie przekonująco. - Chcę przespać się w swoim łóżku i zobaczyć własnego psa częściej, niż raz na dwa tygodnie. Chcę wrócić _do domu_.

Jakby tego było mało, nieudana próba wyprostowania sprawy, najwyraźniej jeszcze tylko dodatkowo wszystko pogorszyła. Holmes zerwał się ze swojego miejsca na równe nogi, jedną dłonią szarpiąc nerwowo włosy, a drugą zaciskając w pięść. Zatrzymał się przy oknie, sztywno wyprostowany, przez chwilę wyglądając na ulicę, zanim odwrócił się z powrotem, uśmiechając się tak sztucznie, że równie dobrze mógłby się nawet na to nie wysilać.

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście - odparł, wciąż unikając spojrzenia bezpośrednio na Johna. - Powinniśmy pozostać przyjaciółmi - jego głos brzmiał... dziwnie, niemal gorzko i Watson zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się aż tak zagubiony podczas rozmowy z Holmesem; nawet wówczas, gdy byli tylko nieznajomymi, dzielącymi pokoje.

\- Ja... - zaczął niezdarnie, jednak słowa po raz kolejny zupełnie go opuściły. Chciał zapytać, co jest nie tak, gdzie postąpił źle, jak mógłby chociaż spróbować to naprawić, jednak nawet, gdyby udało mu się sformułować jakiekolwiek pytanie, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie uzyska na nie odpowiedzi. Nie teraz. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał mimo wszystko, nie mogąc znieść niepokojącego wyrazu twarzy Holmesa - zupełnie, jakby był o krok od sięgnięcia po kokainę, czego nie robił od ostatnich trzech tygodni.

Detektyw uśmiechnął się ponownie, tym razem odrobinę bardziej przekonująco. - W jak najlepszym - zapewnił. - Choć obawiam się, że będę zmuszony zostawić cię z twoim tostem, w końcu muszę jeszcze zdążyć na pociąg.

Zniknął w otchłaniach własnej sypialni z prędkością, która wyjątkowo wyraźnie świadczyła o tym, że w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał ponownie rozmawiać z Watsonem, wciąż siedzącym jeszcze z nożem do masła w dłoni i wpatrującym się w zamknięte drzwi.

\- Co tak właściwie właśnie się wydarzyło?

Jak można było się już tego spodziewać, John nie uzyskał na swoje pytanie żadnej odpowiedzi

~~~

Watson spędził cudowny dzień, folgując swojej potrzebie snu i czując się z tego powodu tylko odrobinę winnym. Wreszcie wypoczęty, zażył długiej, gorącej kąpieli, wziął Gladstone'a na spacer i zadzwonił do nielicznych pacjentów, którzy jeszcze go nie opuścili, po czym ostatecznie zasiadł przy biurku, by przelać na papier wspomnienia ze wszystkich spraw, jakie rozwiązali w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. To, w stopniu równym, co wizyty pacjentów, zapewniło mu bezustanne zajęcie na znaczną część ostatnich pięciu dni i prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważyłby mijających świąt Bożego Narodzenia, gdyby nie pudding i mince pies* pani Arviston.

Gdy skończył, wszechobecna cisza pustych pokoi uderzyła w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Być może jedynie, gdyby teraz otworzył drzwi swojej pracowni, mógłby usłyszeć krzątającą się w kuchni gosposię, która właśnie wróciła z targu, na który w ramach spaceru zabrała również Gladstone'a. Został sam ze swoimi myślami, co było dość przyjemnym odpoczynkiem po całym dniu spędzonym na pisaniu, jednak gdy wspomnienia z Mary zaczęły kolejno powracać, tym razem nie zamierzał ich odpędzać.

Nadal za nią tęsknił, to oczywiste. Cztery tygodnie nie wystarczyły, by pozbyć się jej z serca - nawet, jeśli właśnie tego by sobie życzył. Jakaś część jego świadomości będzie opłakiwać stratę prawdopodobnie do samego końca, a jednak ból po jej utracie stawał się coraz bardziej odległy - jak gojąca się rana, która wciąż wydaje się świeża, jednak jej najgorszy czas już minął. Mary odeszła i chociaż wspomnienie jej uśmiechu nadal pozostawiało po sobie słodko-gorzki posmak, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w stanie to przetrwać.

Oparł się ciężko o krzesło, zaskoczony swoim niespodziewanym odkryciem, choć jednocześnie nieporównywalnie wdzięczny. Jego miłość odeszła, jednak nie zabrała ze sobą jego życia i za to powinien dziękować Holmesowi. Holmesowi, który odciągnął go od ponownego poddania się uzależnieniom, po czym wskazał właściwy kierunek. Holmesowi, który objął przywództwo, zabraniając mu dłużej rozmyślać nad stratą.

Holmesowi, który nie odezwał się do niego od sześciu dni, i który zdawał się być podejrzanie nieobecny za każdym razem, gdy podczas spacerów nogi same wiodły Watsona na Baker Street.

Ta rana wciąż bolała - tym bardziej, że John nie potrafił zrozumieć powodu, z którego przyjaciel tak nagle się oddalił. Zważając na to, że detektyw był przewidywalny jedynie w swojej nieprzewidywalności - tak, jego całkowita nieobecność nie tylko zaskoczyła, ale i zabolała Watsona. Nie umiał znaleźć żadnej przyczyny tego niespodziewanego odrzucenia. Czuł się, niczym odcięty latawiec, porwany złośliwym prądem wiatru.

\- I co tak właściwie robisz, głupcze? - zganił się, do reszty zirytowany. - Rozczulasz się nad sobą, niczym niezamężna ciotka.

Biernym siedzeniem nie zmieni świata. Był lekarzem, eks-żołnierzem - i choć dobre rzeczy mogą spotkać tych, którzy czekają, Watson nigdy nie miał cierpliwości do bezczynności.

Jeśli Holmes go unikał, jedynym rozwiązaniem było rozpoczęcie polowania.

~~~

Największe odkrycie dnia, gdy wreszcie do niego dotarło, zmusiło go do zatrzymania się tylko po to, by nie osunąć się po najbliższej ścianie.

Zbliżał się wieczór. Oświetlonymi gazowymi latarniami ulicami pędzili odziani w ciężkie, zimowe płaszcze ludzie, by jak najszybciej załatwić ostatnie sprawunki i ogrzać dłonie przy kominkach. Watson kluczył między nimi, dzierżąc pod pachą spóźniony prezent świąteczny dla Holmesa (zestaw trzech fajek, ponieważ swego czasu detektyw coraz częściej narzekał, że po skoku w wątpliwej jakości wody Tamizy, stara nie smakuje już tak samo) i przy pomocy laski dzielnie utrzymując równowagę na oblodzonym chodniku. Minęła go młoda para (wnioskując po wciąż chłopięcych rysach, mężczyzna był świeżo po dwudziestce), dyskutując z podekscytowaniem o sztuce, którą mieli zobaczyć.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam w Old Vic, już nie mogę się doczekać! - Kobieta uśmiechała się z podekscytowaniem. - _Burza_ jest niezwykłą sztuką - zauważył mężczyzna, zanim dodał czarująco: - Jednak Miranda nigdy nie dorówna ci urodą.

Odpowiedź towarzyszki jednak nie dosięgnęła już uszu Watsona, który zatrzymał się gwałtownie na samym środku oblodzonej ulicy, czując się dokładnie tak, jakby ktoś uderzył do między oczy metalową rączką własnej laski.

\- Niewątpliwie młody Ferdynand podziela twój temperament - zauważył Holmes, gdy rzeczony bohater snuł wywody na temat piękna swojej nowej ukochanej, Mirandy.

Ugodzony do żywego, zważając na to, że zawsze uważał Ferdynanda za płytkiego, Watson odparł ostro: - W najmniejszym nawet stopniu go nie przypominam.

\- Nie. Myślę, że nie - przyznał detektyw po krótkiej pauzie.

Wówczas jeszcze spostrzeżenie to wydawało się zupełnie bez znaczenia. Gdyby ktoś nie znał Holmesa, mógłby stwierdzić, że było nawet trochę pojednawcze, ale w tym momencie Watson mógłby przysiąc, że w tonie detektywa było wówczas coś jeszcze. Coś zdecydowanie bardziej tęsknego; coś, co było tam od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Teatry, koncerty, sprawy, kolacje...

\- Dobry Boże... - szepnął Watson, ściskając usilnie paczkę i opierając się ciężko na lasce. - Dobry Boże.

Był przekonany, że Holmes za wszelką cenę starał się odwrócić jego uwagę, gdy tak naprawdę... tak naprawdę wszystko to stanowiło formę zalotów. Detektyw dostarczył mu wszelkie dowody swojego uczucia, czekając tylko, aż Watson je dostrzeże, ani przez chwilę nie wziąwszy pod uwagę nawet możliwości otwartej deklaracji - bo i po co mówić wprost coś, co może zostać wydedukowane?

Holmes zawsze miał tendencję do robienia wszystkiego na opak.

A on, Watson, dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, żeby nie zawracał sobie tym głowy...

\- Dobry Boże - powtórzył po raz kolejny, zupełnie oszołomiony. Narobił prawdziwego bałaganu.

~~~

Stojący pod oknem stół uginał się pod ciężarem zestawu chemicznego, zastępującego stojący tam dotychczas globus (ten z kolei kołysał się niepewnie na stosie papierów). Dwie lampy paliły się z obu stron przeprowadzanego eksperymentu, na który po raz pierwszy składały się wyłącznie zmieszane, podgrzane i testowane na papierku lakmusowym ciecze. Nic się nie paliło, nic nawet nie dymiło (za wyjątkiem palnika Bunsena); nawet zapach unoszący się w pomieszczeniu nie drażnił nosa. John nie był do końca pewien, czy powinien czuć się w związku z tym spokojny.

\- Watsonie, - zagadnął Holmes, gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, zupełnie, jakby przez ostatnie kilka dni nie robił dosłownie wszystkiego, by uniknąć spotkania z przyjacielem - właśnie stworzyłem mydło, które nie drażni skóry po goleniu.

Detektyw nawet na chwilę nie uniósł wzroku znad swojego eksperymentu, jednak w jego głosie dało się wyczuć triumf i satysfakcję, że po raz kolejny zwyciężył tam, gdzie inni polegli. Przez moment Watson był przekonany, że jeśli teraz otworzy usta, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego serce przez nie wyskoczy. W tej sytuacji zmuszony był przełknąć ślinę dwa razy, by pozbyć się rosnącej w gardle guli.

\- Zawiodłem cię - zauważył ochryple, dopiero teraz w pełni dostrzegając, jak wiele niemal stracił. Dobry Boże, musiał być zupełnie ślepy!

Holmes na ułamek sekundy przerwał swoje działania.

\- Nonsens - mruknął, zajmując się układaniem różnobarwnych lakmusowych papierków na stole. Wyglądał na... przyćmionego. Niezupełnie przekonanego co do swojej racji, co boleśnie uderzyło Watsona swoją niewłaściwością. W milczeniu obserwował, jak Holmes sięga po pipetę, by zatrzymać się tuż przed zanurzeniem jej w następnej cieczy, gdy jego naturalna ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę. - W jaki sposób?

John odłożył prezent na krzesło obok, zanim wszedł wreszcie do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przebywanie w tym miejscu wydało mu się w pewien sposób właściwe, choć nie potrafił wytłumaczyć tego uczucia. Zanim jednak będzie mógł się tu znów zadomowić, powinien wszystko wyjaśnić.

\- Patrzyłem, ale nie obserwowałem - uśmiechnął się ponuro. - Obawiam się, że te wszystkie lata, przez które usiłowałeś nauczyć mnie swoich metod, poszły na marne, mój drogi... - _przyjacielu_ , zamierzał powiedzieć, _mój drogi przyjacielu_ , jednak z jakiejś przyczyny jego język odmówił współpracy.

Holmes na chwilę znieruchomiał, zanim podniósł wzrok, obejmując swoimi ciemnymi oczami wszystko - od wyrazu twarzy Watsona, poprzez język jego ciała i wstrzymywany oddech, aż po tuzin innych innych wskazówek, których John nie potrafiłby dostrzec, nie wspominając już nawet o rozszyfrowaniu. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się do tego stopnia przejrzysty, nawet po tych wszystkich latach spędzonych w towarzystwie detektywa, nie odważył się jednak odetchnąć, dopóki na twarz mężczyzny nie wkradł się niewielki uśmieszek.

Holmes zetknął ze sobą opuszki palców i po raz kolejny zmierzył Watsona wzrokiem. Najwyraźniej jego pewność siebie powróciła z całą mocą. John poczuł, że się czerwieni, co samo w sobie było dość niedorzeczne. Na miłość boską, nawet nie rozpiął jeszcze płaszcza!

\- Obawiam się, że przychodzisz w niewłaściwym czasie - stwierdził Holmes, jednak Watson znał go na tyle dobrze, by móc rozpoznać półprawdę w jego głosie. - Ten eksperyment wymaga uwagi, w innym wypadku pokój zajmie się ogniem. Nie mogę zagwarantować ci więcej, niż godzinę.

\- Będę się streszczał - odparł z ironią, na co Holmes uśmiechnął się z tak jawną rozkoszą, że oddychanie znów stało się prawdziwym wyzwaniem.

Już za chwilę Holmes będzie rozpinał ciężki płaszcz Watsona, pozwalając, by upadł pod ich nogi. Odda się zadaniu całkowitego rozpracowania Johna, odkryje każde miejsce na jego ciele, pozostawiając go w oniemiałym bezdechu. Będzie z tego bardzo zadowolony, nie pozostawiając Watsonowi innego wyboru, niż pozbawienie go tego szachrajskiego uśmiechu poprzez pocałunek. John odwdzięczy się pieszczotami nagiej skóry, gdy pierwszy raz będzie mógł wykorzystać swój dotyk nie jako lekarz, a jako kochanek. I Holmes odda się temu w zupełności, ponieważ sam nigdy nie znał umiaru. A potem będą się ranić i będą się kochać, a wszystko to będzie wspaniałe.

Nie mógł się już doczekać.

Holmes wstał i, wciąż się uśmiechając, skinął głową w stronę sypialni, a Watson podążył za nim, bo właśnie to zawsze robił.

Gdzie indziej mógłby teraz być?

~~~

Pokój zajął się ogniem po niecałych pięćdziesięciu minutach, jednak szkody były minimalne, a pani Hudson im wybaczyła. Ostatecznie.

~~~

**Epilog**

Przeniesienie się z powrotem na 221B Baker Street zajęło Watsonowi znaczną część ostatnich dwóch dni - przede wszystkim dlatego, że Holmes nie kiwnął nawet palcem, by mu pomóc. Pacjenci przyjęli wiadomość o jego powrocie do poprzedniego miejsca zamieszkania z niejaką konsternacją, co zmusiło go do poważnego zastanowienia się, czy nie należało zupełnie zarzucić praktyk lekarskich.

Być może powinien po prostu zdać się w zupełności na wizyty domowe.

Gdy wieczorem drugiego dnia jego rzeczy były już schowane poza zasięgiem Holmesa, Gladstone wygrzewał się przy kominku, a on sam zagłębił się wreszcie w fotelu, noga znów odezwała się paskudnym bólem. Detektyw wrócił zaledwie pół godziny temu (cały dzień spędził poza domem pod pretekstem załatwiania niecierpiących zwłoki spraw, Watson wiedział jednak doskonale, że tak naprawdę migał się jedynie od pomocy przy wnoszeniu mebli) z nosem i policzkami zaczerwienionymi od chłodu. Przed złożeniem na jego skórze kolejnych pocałunków, by przywrócić jej ciepło, Johna powstrzymał jedynie ból, pozwalając jednocześnie zachować opanowanie.

\- To prawda, - zadumał się, obserwując Holmesa, który nie obdarzył go nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem, podążając prosto po swoje skrzypce - romans rzeczywiście umarł.

Detektyw uśmiechnął się przelotnie, rzucając mu papierową torebkę, zanim sięgnął po swój instrument, by usadowić się wygodnie na podłodze, opierając plecy o zdrową nogę Watsona. Ułożył skrzypce pod brodą, po czym zamaszyście uniósł smyczek.

Watson umościł się w fotelu wygodniej, zamykając oczy i rozkoszując się smakiem mięty na języku, gdy Holmes zaczął grać. Po raz pierwszy czuł się prawdziwie i nieograniczenie szczęśliwy.

**Author's Note:**

> * Mince pies, to świąteczne ciastka, jadane w Anglii. Wstyd przyznać, ale nie mam bladego pojęcia, czy mają jakąś "spolszczoną" nazwę.


End file.
